The disclosure contained herein is in the general field of converting suitable feedstocks comprising fats, oils and greases into fuels, for example, into kerosene-range fuels. Some attempts have been made to transform biological materials (e.g. algae, etc.) into fuels. While these attempts have been at least partially successful, no single attempt has proven entirely satisfactory. For example, feedstocks that are high in free fatty acids (FFA) are difficult and more energy intensive to convert to fuels. It is therefore desirable to provide an alternative method for converting renewable resources, especially those that are rich in FFAs, into materials that may be used as a fuel.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.